


Grow old with me

by AltheaPhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom John, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Top Sherlock, beta, i didnt edit this, i will update this later, omega - Freeform, younger to older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaPhoenix/pseuds/AltheaPhoenix
Summary: John has always known he's an omega, but what he didn't know was finding a mate would be his only childhood. And when he finally did, all of his time would go to his mate, for the rest of his life... but would it really be that bad if it was Sherlock?





	Grow old with me

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im going to make cannon or not, have fun!
> 
> also, this chapter is very short cause i didnt just wanted to get this up and running.

“John darling, get in the car its almost brunch and we don't want to miss your meeting with the Holmes now do we?” his mother said to John, pulling on his jumper and pushing her nine-year-old little omega into the car. 

“your mother is right John the Holme's are a very prestigious family and we are lucky they are willing to take you as Mycroft or Sherlock’s mate.”

“Or darling don't scare him like that its just lunch we don't even _know_ if they will take john yet…”

“Yes but they said… “

John ignored them, staring out the car window as they drove down the winding path to his apparent now mates home. How was he supposed to act? Nice, he assumed, seeing as he was dressed in a suit and tie for a simple brunch. But what John was not expecting was to pull up to a three-story mansion with rows and rows of flowers decorating the front yard. 

John whimpered slightly, sinking in his seat as he felt the stress of the situation sink in. “Mother…” he whispered softly from his seat. “I want to go home…”

“Oh I know John it's a little scary but I'm sure John and Mycroft are very nice alphas,” She said as gently as she could and helped him out of the car, holding his small hand. He made another small whimper and hid behind his mother as the walked past the tall gates and into the ven bigger house- no not house, mansion. 

Inside the house was a completely different story. The walls were covered with large paintings, white carpet lining the floor and a spiral staircase going up and up and up. The moment they entered the household, a butler came over to assist them to the dining room where the holmes were already seated. 

Johns' eyes darted straight to the two males sitting on opposite sides of each other, eyes widening slightly. One of them, short brown hair with hazel eyes, sort of plain looking. The other one, completely different; with pale blue eyes and dark curly hair against his paler skin. What made John shrink against his mother, even more, was when both of the alphas looked at him at the _same time_. 

His mother broke the silence. 

“Hello Mrs. Holmes, I see your two lovely boys are here. Is Mr holmes here by chance?” she asked with a large smile. 

Mrs. Holmes smiled back forcefully and gave her a curt nod. “He is getting wine from the cellar. He doesn't like the butlers touching his collection” she said and dropped her smile, letting the cooks bring over lunch. “And please, sit down”

John refused to leave his mother side, eyes darting down the ground as he sat in the chair next to her, making sure he could still hold hands.

“So… John” Mycroft started. 

John's head snapped up and he looked at the brown-haired alpha, swallowing thickly. The whole house smelled of alpha now that he thought about it, suffocating him. He buried his face in his mother shoulder.

“Ah, he’s being a bit shy right now,” His mother said quickly and rubbed johns little head. “I'm sure he will warm up as he eats” John might feel better if he ate… but the thought was crushed as the third alpha - Mr. Holmes - walked into the room with a toothy smile. John managed to hide even further as the room filled the stench of alpha.

John didn't eat that lunch, ignoring the questions asked of him, ignoring the food placed I front of him and especially ignoring the dark-haired alpha. While the other family members talked a little, John never heard the other boy speak even once. As the meal proceeded, he would peak out of his mother's arm to try and look at him, only to find him staring right back at him. 

And it wasn't just once, every time John seemed to look in his direction he was being watched like a hawk. 

“... whats his name?” John whispered in a meek voice, only looking at his mother. 

The whole table went quiet, the alpha staring at him more than ever. 

“Who darling? We’ve introduced everyone already” 

“... the alpha… the quiet one” John felt like curling up the more he spoke, but he wanted to know the alphas name, even if it meant he had to talk. 

“My brother, Sherlock, likes to observe more than speak. I wouldn't bother speaking to him unless you would like to get judged” Microsoft said with a little bite in his words, glaring at Sherlock. 

“Mycroft please, don't speak ill of your brother in front of guests.” Mrs. Holmes snapped and swatted Mycroft's head. “And Sherlock, if you're going to be anti-social go play your violin” She swatted his head as well and crossed her arms. 

Without a word, the two brothers and mother stood up to go into their own respected rooms, leaving Mr. Holmes to walk the Watson out of the house. 

“Well, it was quite wonderful to meet you all, its too bad John was shy he seems like a very pretty omega” He purred and patted John on the head, making the omega whimper in fear. “Good for pups…” Holmes added with a mumbled and left the family. 

The second john got into the car, he burst into tears. “A-alphas and f-f-fancy food a-are scary!” little john sobbed out. His parents looked at each other sympathetically before Mrs. Watson sat in the backseat with her son as the drove home. 

***

John forgot about the holmes months later, more engrossed with going to fourth grade and playing with kids his age. John was constantly getting bruises and scrapes from playing rough with the other alphas, but John didn't care; he wanted to prove that he was strong enough to take care of himself. 

What he was really excited for today, was to show his mother his second lost tooth. “Mother!” he called out with a giggle as he bound through the front door, dropping his little backpack and running to her room. “Mamma look!”

His mom didn't look, too busy on the phone with a letter clutched in her hands. “Mother… mother!” he called out impatiently and tugged on her shirt. “Mother please I want to show you!” 

She shushed him. “Not now dear I'm talking to your father” she hissed and went back to whispering on the phone. John deflated a little but tried his best to wait patiently for his mother to finish. Though, he caught little things from her conversation that made his stomach turn. 

“... mates… john will try… no… meeting with them in a week… sherlock…”

The name sent John into a frenzy, his heart stopped as the memories from that day come rushing back. John didn't notice his mother put down the phone and hug John, too caught up in his thoughts. “Now dear, what do you want to show me?”

“Oh… I lost a tooth” he whispered with a forced smile. He dropped it quickly though, his mind still caught up on the name Sherlock. “Mother, umm… why were you talking to papa about s-Sherlock?” 

She sighed softly and kissed his forehead. “The holmes have informed me that you were the only omega sherlock has ever shown interest in, actually asking some questions about you.” 

John shuddered at the thought of an older and more mature alpha thinking about him. He was too young, he didn't know what to expect or what Sherlock expected of him. He didn't even know how old he was! 

“But… I don't have to see him right? I don't know anything about him” John said, his voice going soft and scared. 

His mother looked sympathetic as she kissed his head again. “John dear, if Sherlock is interested in you I at least want you to meet him again. He's not much older than you dear either, he's only thirteen. The other alphas that were interested in meeting you were almost adults.” 

John shook his head and started to plea before his mother cut him off. “Please darling, no arguments. You're already going to see Sherlock in a week” 

Suddenly, johns tooth didn't quite matter to him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i need a beta reader and an editor, feel free to contact me if you wish to be one. An editor does require more work than a beta reader, but both are important. 
> 
> Email: killerrabbit015@gmail.com
> 
> Instagram (not personal one): gaylancealot 
> 
> feel free to contact me at either one


End file.
